DP079: Strategy with a Smile!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Piplup faces Crawdaunt. So, it goes in the pool, along with Crawdaunt. Piplup engulfs Crawdaunt via Whirlpool. Crawdaunt surfs, hitting Piplup. Crawdaunt uses Dark Pulse, though Piplup spins and dodges, then uses Bide to collect the energy and fires, cancelling Crawdaunt's Crabhammer. Dawn lost less points and she moves to the next stage, the finals. The heroes are impressed, though now Zoey and May have a battle. Jessie reports Dawn, though Jessie focuses upon herself than Dawn. Now, Zoey and May have the battle. May sends Beautifly and Zoey her Glameow. Beautifly starts with Silver Wind. Glameow jumps, so Beautifly uses Psychic, though Glameow evades and uses Shadow Claw. Still, Beautifly manages to dodge, though Glameow uses the move on the water, surrounding Beautifly with water. Glameow launches a Shockwave, hitting Beautifly. Glameow uses Iron Tail, though Beautifly launches Silver Wind on water so she can protect herself, canceling Glameow's attack and getting hit by Psychic. Beautifly uses Morning Sun, then follows with Aerial Ace, colliding with Shadow Claw. Time is up, but with a slight difference, May wins. Now, May and Dawn have to face each other in finals. Dawn is worried that May defeated Zoey, but Dawn will not back down. Zoey thinks this true, while Dawn admires the performance she gave. Zoey admits she learned a lot from May today and warns Dawn to be careful when facing her. Dawn admits to May she fells a bit nervous, but she and Piplup will not back down. So, May proposes they give the audience the best performance. They go to the stage, with their families and rivals watching this battle. Dawn sends Piplup and May her Glaceon. Piplup starts with BubbleBeam, but misses and gets hit by Secret Power and causes Piplup to be paralyzed. Glaceon uses Ice Shard, hitting Piplup and forcing it to go into the water. Moment later, Piplup emerges and uses Whirlpool, though Glaceon uses Mirror Coat, reflecting the damage to Piplup, stronger than before. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, hitting Glaceon. Glaceon retaliates with Shadow Ball, but Piplup spins and evades. Glaceon charges and uses Secret Power, hitting Piplup before it can dodge, though Piplup spins and zeroes the damage. Glaceon uses Shadow Ball, but gets negated and hit by BubbleBeam. Piplup goes to peck, but misses and almost gets hit by Ice Shard if it weren't for Whirlpool. Piplup rides the Whirlpool and jumps away from Shadow Ball. May cannot see Piplup, as it emerges, hitting Glaceon once more. Glaceon uses Shadow Ball and Piplup counters it with Peck, but this dims the vision and gets hit by Ice Shard. Dawn and May know everything depends on these last seconds and will have to attack with their best moves. Piplup uses Whirlpool, but it gets reflected by Mirror Coat, though Glaceon was unable to control it, so both it and Piplup receive damage. Time is up, and the winner of the Cup is... Dawn! May congratulates Dawn, who is really happy for this victory. Later, Wallace remarks Dawn's abilities and thanks her for such a fine performance, giving her the Aqua Ribbon. Wallace turns to the viewers and wants some other year to make the Cup here. Jessie is very determined and promises to get a new Pokémon for a new ribbon. Later, May wishes Dawn and Zoey good luck in future Contests and admits she was looking forward for Brock's cooking. Ash wishes May luck as well, in Johto Contests. May wishes him luck in the Sinnoh League and she departs away, waving goodbye to her friends. Trivia *Details of this episode were made known in K-Zone, an Australian children's magazine, before any official Japanese episode listing. *The English title is a reference to the famous saying, "Service with a Smile!" *Together2008 debuts in this episode. *Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture, the end of the episode featured a memorial to Pokémon Heroes. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *This episode is the 27th episode of the eleventh season. The previous episode in which Dawn won a Ribbon was the 27th episode of the tenth. *Dawn and May read the title card. This marks the first time in this season that someone other than Ash reads the title card. **In the Japanese version, Ash, alongside Dawn and May, reads the title card. *Dawn's first opponent looks very similar to Cherry from another episode. *Pokémon Symphonic Medley is used as background music. *Music from Mewtwo Strikes Back, The Power of One, Jirachi: Wish Maker and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea is used. *This is the last episode that May appeared. Mistakes *When May's Glaceon is sent out for the Contest against Dawn, the long ends hanging off its "sherpa cap" are colored the same color as its body, down to the fold of the ends for a small amount of frames. *When Zoey tells the gang that May is doing an interview, she says he's doing an interview. This was fixed in later airings. Gallery Piplup engulfed Crawdaunt DP079 2.jpg Piplup's Bide DP079 3.jpg Glameow surrounded Beautifly DP079 4.jpg Piplup, about to send Whirlpool DP079 5.jpg Piplup rides the Whirlpool DP079 6.jpg Dawn won the Cup DP079 7.jpg Dawn received the ribbon DP079 8.jpg Ash and May shake hands DP079 9.jpg May leaves to Johto }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Zoey Category:Episodes featuring Dawn receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Norio Nitta Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group